The invention relates to a vehicle seat, in particular a motor-vehicle seat, having a backrest fastened to a seat substructure.
During production of known vehicle seats of this type, the metal structures of the seat substructure and of the backrest are first of all screwed together and then the upholstery is fitted. Variations in width and distortion of the seat substructure may result in the backrest adjuster becoming deformed and therefore in loss of comfort.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, a vehicle seat has a backrest fastened to a seat substructure by means of a quick-fitting connection. The structures can first of all be upholstered separately and then assembled in a simple manner. If required, the seat substructure and backrest can be transported to the vehicle manufacturer""s facility prior to being assembled and assembled only once there. This has the advantage of a smaller volume for transportation and an optimum packing density. This also enables different equipment versions of the seat substructure and backrest to be more easily combinable, either at the vehicle-seat manufacturer""s facility or at the vehicle manufacturer""s facility. The compensating of tolerances which is generally required can be shifted into this intersecting point between the seat substructure and backrest. The quick-fitting connection is preferably such that the seat substructure and backrest can be connected to one another without requiring the use of any tools, so that the assembly can be brought about in a simple manner. Screw connections, which in the prior art lead to deformation when there are variations in tolerance, are avoided by means of the screw-less and rivet-less quick-fitting connection of the present invention. Assembly generally takes place once during the production of the vehicle seat. However, the quick-fitting connection may, if appropriate, also be released in a controlled manner by the seat user and re-made if the seat user wants, for example, to create further storage space in his vehicle.
In a preferred embodiment, sockets into which feet of the backrest can be introduced are provided on the seat substructure. Sockets and feet may be provided the other way round on the other part in each case. The forces which act on the backrest, in particular in the event of a crash, are passed on via the feet and the sockets into the seat substructure. The sockets preferably have bolts which can be introduced into curved slots in the feet. Bolts and curved slots may be provided the other way around on the other part in each case. The quick-fitting connection is first latched in place by means of the bolts and curved slots, this latching being simple to produce and therefore being cost effective. As regards safety in a crash, curved slots have the advantage that it is not possible for a movement in a single direction to cause the bolts to leave the curved slots and that there is a positive lock in the respective other directions which, if the parts are dimensioned appropriately, absorbs very large crash forces. A respective socket and a foot having two bolts and curved slots in each case are preferably provided on each side of the vehicle seat. However, a different number of these latching elements may also be provided.
For further latching in place, a spring-loaded locking eccentric is provided which, in an assembled state of the vehicle seat, acts as a blocking element holding at least one of the available bolts in the associated curved slot. The eccentric shape produces a clamping action, i.e. securing by means of a force fit. A release catch is preferably provided in order to hold the blocking eccentric in an unlocked manner in a dismantled state of the vehicle seat. So that it is possible for this release latch to be released easily, in a dismantled state of the vehicle seat it is arranged in such a manner that it preferably traverses one of the curved slots, i.e. lies in the path to be covered by the bolt. In order to secure the blocking eccentric in the assembled state of the vehicle seat, a spring-loaded blocking pawl is preferably provided which prevents an unintentional opening movement of the blocking eccentric.